


On fire!

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my rated G sexual thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	On fire!

Sweet admiration

mad infatuation

my one inspiration

please don't tell me no/let me go

Drive me wild

set my heart afire

light my soul aglow


End file.
